Neglected
by lunivers
Summary: Mokuba goes missing and Seto finds his throwaway phone in a nearby parking lot, revealing an all too familiar name: Jounouchi Katsuya. How is Jounouchi related to Mokuba's disappearance? As Seto follows his brother's tracks a darker story unfolds. Eventual SetoxJou. Rated for Violence.


**Summary:** Mokuba goes missing and Seto finds his throwaway phone in a nearby parking lot, revealing an all too familiar name: Jounouchi Katsuya. How is Jounouchi related to Mokuba's disappearance? As Seto follows his brother's tracks a darker story unfolds. Eventual SetoxJou. Rated for Violence.

Neglected

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"It's been three days, sir, and we assumed they were his usual escapades-"

"Assumed? You _assumed?_ "

"Sir, with all due respect, we couldn't burden you with another one of his-"

"Then why am I being notified now?"

"It was understood to be under control, however when Takei opened the penthouse he found articles of …clothing."

"...and?"

"With blood on them sir. Forensics told us they matched Mokuba's DNA and their best detectives are assigned to this case-"

"Shouta." His breath was short and his voice, sharp.

"Kaiba-sama." Shouta responded without raising his head. His eyes kept to the floor as he carried on the conversation.

"If Takei wants to keep his job then he must report every movement by the detectives. I don't trust pigs. Find someone else to guard the penthouse and track Mokuba's vehicles. He's too attached to his Porsche. How much cash did he pull out?"

"Two months ago, sir, he pulled out an amount equivalent to two million dollars. His last credit card usage was at the club; $15,000."

Kaiba Seto finally rose from his seat and he quickly held his temples. Shouta grabbed the black coat by the window and rested it on Seto's shoulders.

"Call John Stephens, tell him we will fly him out to Domino, his wife, his baby- whoever. We need him for at least six months, make him an offer he can't refuse. We will accommodate whatever he needs- his life, but he _must_ cover for my work, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Control the press. If one word gets out, then I'll burn Domino to the ground."

"Yes sir."

"Leave."

"Sir- with all due respect- this was found in the club parking lot, with Mokuba's fingerprints. He only contacted one person a week ago, and we are tracking his whereabouts now."

"Find him and kill him before the cops-"

"Sir, it was Jounouchi Katsuya."

For the first time today their eyes met and Shouta couldn't look away. Captivated by the cerulean pair he stood silently as Seto studied his reaction.

"Jounouchi?" He questioned.

"Yes sir." Shouta replied without hesitance.

Seto breathed in before he let out a reply.

"Where?"

"We will have his location in less than twenty minutes."

"I don't want to be followed. Get a driver ready in ten. I'll be going alone."

"Sir- it's too dangerous-"

"Shouta, if I burn Domino to the ground, will your parents be alive?"

"…"

"Will you be alive? Will I be alive?"

"…Seto-sama."

"Leave."

Shouta bowed before he left, clenching his heart in his fist. He knew this was bigger than ever before and he just couldn't shake off the ominous feeling.

Seto reached into his coat pocket for a cigarette.

Ennui.

It must've been ennui; this feeling of numbness and weariness. He was almost _thankful_ for the dramatic measures his bodyguards took. But little did they know Mokuba's bored, grand mind, for the two of them have been sharing this boredom for a while now. The older Kaiba just had a better sense of discernment as always.

But he didn't expect the name to come up. Yet with more rationality, it only made sense. It was clear Mokuba was perusing around drugs, the gang life, the sex and the underground. A part of Seto almost doesn't blame him- boredom had always been Mokuba's weakness.

Seto took a slow but a full drag of his cigarette when his phone vibrated. Shouta had sent him the address. It was the part of the city he had never been, the part of town he never wanted Mokuba to grow up in. He smirked at the irony and threw down his cigarette.

* * *

What did he need to show him first?

His gun? His money? Perhaps his face?

Memories came flashing back as the car drifted into the neighborhood. After five years, all he really remembered were his scars. _Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy,_ he had concluded. Since he was five years old, by that infamous father of his, which explained much of his unlearned behavior.

He seemed to carry himself well in front of his so-called friends. But he knew, when it was just the two of them, the way his brown eyes rolled and the way his right hand would shake, that he was nothing more than broken glass.

Cumbersome.

His sudden appearance into his life-

Why did Mokuba call him?

What did they talk about for four minutes and six seconds, before Mokuba disappeared?

The driver lowered the window in between them.

"Kaiba-sama, we've arrived."

The brunet looked out of his window and stared at the rundown apartment. He nodded and ordered the driver to prepare the briefcase and stepped outside in silence.

The two figures entered the building and their footsteps echoed throughout the hallway. They reached the door on the fourth floor and the driver unlocked the door without hesitation. Seto waited outside.

He heard Jounouchi's voice shortly after, asking for the driver's identity, and followed by the swift movements that caused the blond to faint and collapse onto the floor. Seto lit his cigarette and entered the room.

* * *

When Jounouchi opened his eyes it was hard to recognize the man in front of him. He was extremely light-headed and it was only when he came to his senses he felt physically bound to the chair he was sitting on. The tight rope had begun to bruise his arms and ankles as he slowly struggled to fight the pain.

"Don't move." The figure spoke, as Jounouchi raised his head to try to see again. As the fog cleared, his vision returned, and much to his internal surprise Kaiba Seto sat facing him, quietly smoking a cigarette.

"K-Kaiba?" Jounouchi winced as he struggled to set himself free again.

"Are you sober?"

The blond groaned as his head fell once more.

"No. I just need a line… on the counter." He swallowed his saliva as if he's been parched for days. "Let me go you fucking dick, so I can sober up." Jounouchi snarled.

The brunet got up from his seat and found the tray of cocaine by the kitchen counter. He grabbed Jounouchi's hair and forced his eyes to open in pain. Jounouchi groaned loudly but the silver tray caught his attention quick enough for him to stop resisting Kaiba's hand.

He snorted his first line and let out a big sigh as he lifted his head to face the brunet. He let out a bitter smile as he licked his lips.

"I knew he was going to be trouble."

"Where is he?"

"How am I supposed to know where he is?"

Quickly the brunet placed his gun on Jounouchi's lap. He also grabbed the briefcase behind him and opened the trunk full of cash.

"You have a choice, and this is going to be the best deal you're going to get. You already know this."

Jounouchi slowly began to laugh and watched Seto reach for his gun.

"I don't want either, Kaiba. You're refusing to give me what I actually want."

Kaiba took the gun and slammed it across the blond's face. The blond cursed as his head began to slowly bleed.

"You already know what I want. And you're refusing to give it me and you know you're wasting time- _his_ time."

"I'm not here to play games with you Jounouchi."

"Kiss me."

Seto slapped him once more and Jounouchi smiled.

"Kiss me, Kaiba, I'm dizzy."

The blood ran like tears down his face and it reached the corner of Jounouchi's lips. The blond licked himself as he looked up at Seto's face, wanting what was forbidden.

Seto instinctively calculated the measures. He had offered Jounouchi the money, he had threatened him with death, but the useless blond wanted neither. It was clear he wanted to satisfy another form of greed, another form of life: lust.

The two made the same mistakes in the past. He would try to break in when he was high or drunk, probably both. A part of Jounouchi knew that Seto was never going to pity him and his intoxicated self found comfort in that. He would strip naked and offer himself to the brunet; he was never good with words.

He would never remember the morning after.

Seto held his bleeding face and kissed him. They were always a silent but consensual relationship- unafraid of each other and owing each other nothing but physical attraction.

The kiss was rough and Jounouch moaned through his teeth; He was oozy but riled up in the sense that he hasn't been since Kaiba's burning touch. Seto kept him tied up. The brunet unzipped his pants and lowered them to shove his cock down Jounouchi's throat. The blond gasped as he sucked, gagging as the brunet clashed his hips onto his face. When Jounouchi had tears in his eyes the brunet finally pulled out and kissed him once more, whispering him the same thing he's already admitted: "I'm not here to play games."

Jounouchi begged as tears rolled down his face.

"It hurts- let me free-"

It was clear the blond needed release. His body was trapped in pain and in arousal and only Seto had full control.

"Where is he?"

"H-He, wanted to sell my name. To join the y-yakuza."

"Why your name?"

"Because I left. He wanted their trust."

"And you let him get away with that?"

"he paid me. And he promised me that you'll come find me."

Seto growled as he held Jounouchi's face once more.

"Why is he joining the fucking yakuza?"

Jounouchi smirked as he felt the pain traveling from Kaiba's fingers.

"Do you know Mokuba- at all? He's hungry, Seto, and you haven't been feeding him."

The brunet's grasp loosened and Jounouchi used this opportunity to head-butt him away. In a quick movement, Jounouchi revealed a butterfly knife and began to cut himself loose. Seto watched as Jounouchi got up from his chair and began to stroke himself.

"You're going to need me."

"I don't need anybody."

"I've been an undercover for years. Mokuba's already in too deep."

"They just want money."

"What about Mokuba? What does he want? Do you have any idea?"

Jounouchi began to unbutton his shirt, revealing a pale chest and a solid frame.

"Me on the other hand, in case anyone's wondering- I don't want money. I don't want power. I want _you._ "

Seto has been seduced before. He's been seduced so completely that he was willing to let Jounouchi win- but five years ago Jounouchi had left him for the lifestyle he was still in.

He knew that Jounouchi couldn't handle both, let alone give one up.

Jounouchi lifted his hips as Seto pinned him down the mattress. Years have passed since they met but it only made sense to work through their tension by sex. The blond came first, spilling onto his stomach, but that didn't stop Seto from continuing. As their bodies continued to grind against each other, the friction of their skins produced sweat, enabling Jounouchi to sober up to a certain point. In the final moments, the blond came down from his high and covered himself as Seto came inside.

It was like he was a different person.

Seto had confronted it before, just how thin of an excuse it's been. His intoxication causing him to not remember, and his high impairing his judgments.

But he played it too often that it was too inconsistent to measure- even for Kaiba. The brunet also stopped keeping track. Their sex was too trivial.

Yet for the first time today Jounouchi had done something unexpected, out of the ordinary. Despite being sober he had leaned in after Seto had finished and kissed him.

In the midst of the chaos Seto felt himself instinctively caress Jounouchi's face and kissed him back. When the two broke apart Jounouchi let out a strange smile.

"You'll never say 'no' to me." He whispered. "Don't let that change."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** With just one chapter left, I'm totally procrastinating my other story, "Gala of Nostalgia." I promise it'll be up soon- it's just sitting there, waiting to be looked over for edits. Are we all excited for the new movie? Seto as the main protagonist, or an antagonistic protagonist we would suspect, but nonetheless an exciting sentence to be writing! Anyway, here's my new story with a little more edge and _hopefully_ a little less predictabilities. I'm still working on Seto's character at this point, but I think it's Jounouchi would might seem more confusing to the readers. But then again, there's Mokuba who's a complete mystery (joining the yakuza, really?) but let's just say it's entertaining. Jou will be Seto's "undercover" partner in crime to solve Mokuba's missing mayhem and we'll starting betting on who falls in love with who first. Sorry for the dramatic intro, I promise it'll make more sense from now on. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
